wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Study in Red
Made by QueenClam . Only use/edit story with her permission. Chapter 1- Meeting Lime Clam loomed over her study. Focused on her work but couldn't help seeing from the sides of her eyes the badly made hut she was in. The leaves were not the best and the den was made clumsily. She can also feel the humid air on her scales. The wetness of the Rain Forest was nice, but the heat made her pant. She was not used to this unliek the cold oceans of the SeaWing kingdom. How she wished she can go back and say hi to her sisters and father. Clam shook her head to clear these thoughts and go back to her work. The whole Pyrriah needed her to find this cure. Suddenly her assistant Monarch came into the hut. "Your majesty, I have a visitor for you." "Oh Monarch, stop calling me that! I'm not Queen yet!" A female RainWing came into the room. Her scales kept on changing back to green and Clam knew that her name must be Lime. "Hello Lime, my name is Clam. Glad for you to join me. May I ask: SeaWing or IceWing?" Lime halted in her spot dumbstruck. Clam loved it when other dragons look like that. "Did you tell her?" Lime asked Monarch. Monarch shook his head, "Didn't say a word." Clam went on, "Oh don't me shoked. I saw the scars on your wings. Looks like either SeaWing or IceWing wounds. IceWings hurt more, but SeaWings have hooked claws and leave a bigger gash." "Oh um... IceWing." Clam nodded, "Thought so. Anyway, nice to meet you Lime. What degree are you in Healing?" Lime paused again, "Uh... third." Clam nodded, "I see, I was thinking either third or forth. Do you want to join me as my assistant?" Clam asked. Lime nodded silently, "I came here for a job. Monarch here told me that you needed a Healer." Clam nodded, "Yes well, this will interest you. I found a cure to the deadly Dragon Viris going around here" She gestured Clam to her study. Cautously Lime went to the glass and peered down. It suddenly seemed like her mouth opened up, "Oh wow! You made a chemical reaction between the apple cider viniger and lime! Wow and you made a concoction which can heal the viris?" Clam nodded bluffing like a little dragonet, "That's right! Monarch, take this and bring it to Queen Radiant will ya?" Monarch nodded and took the tray which carried the ingredients and flew away to his Queen. "Oh, and if you want Lime we can add another hut right by mine so that you can be closer. Being my assistant is a lot of work. Now I need to go to a conference back in the Sea Kingdom. See ya tommorow." And there Clam left Lime to go back to the Sea Kingdom. Chapter 2- A new case Clam came back to see that another hut was built right by hers. "Ah Lime! Glad to see you. Can you get that scroll and jot down everything? A dragon is coming." At that que a MudWing stumbled into the hut, "Uh hello? Your Majesty I-" "Oh stop Majesty-ing me! I know, you're here because you're looking for your little sister. She's at the edge of the Rain Forest. Ta ta!" The MudWing was dumbstruck but asked, "How did you know that? Is it you MAGICAL deduction skills?" "Ah no, I saw her yesterday. Refused to come back with me." "Oh well... Thank You." The MudWing left without another word. Clam turned her head to Lime, "Did you wright that?" Lime shook her head and grabbed the scroll and wrote quickly. The rest of the day was like that: Writing, cases and so forth. Most of them were easy but finnaly a letter from another inspecter Dirt the MudWing. Monarch came to Clam with the letter. It read, Dear Clam, I have a strang case here right by the Delta River. It's in a cave right by the ocean. There's a dead body and we would like you to take a look. Lime read with Clam. "Who's Dirt?" She asked. "Oh another inspector. He's more of a soldier anyway. Him and Nat are both going to want to be in this investigation. Clam went to the door and turned around to the unmoving Lime, "Are you coming?" "OH! Yeah!" Lime followed Clam outside of the hut and into the fresh air. Chapter 3- Revenge? "So glad you're here Clam. There's a body right inside that cave there." Dirt pointed with his talon to a cave which was covered by ivy and vines. Nat was at the enterence searching with his fellow workers. "NAT! I came here first! This is my investigation not yours!" Nat turned around and growled to Dirt, "There is no law that Queen Aves said that you can't go into an investigation that someone went to first!" "Of coarse there's no law. It's like me eating a cow and you just taking it from me. NOW GO!" "You don't scare me Dirt. You're anyway just a peice of DIRT!" The two growled and roared at each other. Clam went into the middle of them moving them away, "You two are both pretty. Now stop fighting. I need both of your skills so let's go." Clam glided up to the cave and was followed by Lime, Nat and then Dirt. It was lit up by torches and on the ground layed a SkyWing. "A SkyWing?" Lime asked mystified. "Hmm I see" Dirt commented, "Was he on a trip to meet someone? Maybe a MudWing murdered him?" Clam loomed over the dead body. "A few days old. Hmm this is interesting." "There's blood so there must be a wound." Nat replied "Oh but Nat, the body isn't stinking. If there was there would be a horrendous smell by now. The blood must not be his." Clam sniffed and looked at the SkyWing for some time. To the other dragons disgust Clam opened the SkyWing's mouth and started sniffing inside. "Who found the body?" "Another SkyWing by the name of Merlin." Clam then turned around to the cave exit. Lime was full of surprise, "Why are you going?" She wailed. "Yeah why? And we didn't show you all the evidence yet!" Dirt exclaimed. "More evidence?" Clam asked a hint of surprise in her voice. Dirt pointed his talon to the ceiling of the cave and Clam was confused. But when she looked up herself her face was with dread. On the wall were words in Old Pyrriahnian burnt with fire. Clam quickly looked back down to Lime, "Lime, let's go now." As Clam was about to go Dirt stuck his talon out, "Wait, are you going to tell me what this word means?" "Oh yeah, I forgot that you MudWings don't learn Old Pyrriahnian anymore." "So you know what it means?" Nat pressed "I'll tell you later." "Do you know who the murderer is?" "Yes, but-" "THEN TELL US NOW!" The two MudWings roared. "STOP IT! NO! IF I TELL YOU THE WHOLE CASE WILL BE RUINED!" "Is it because you don't have enough evidence?" Dirt smiled at her. Even though he asked for Clam's help he always liked the thought that he was a better investigtor than her. Clam gave a deep breath, "You have little faith in me." Clam said in a Queenly way. ''No one can be greater than the great detective CLAM! ''Clam thought pompously. She always had evil thoughts to make her anger subside. The two MudWings were silent and Clam shoved them out of the way with Lime. "Thanks for the help your majesty!" Nat growled back to her. Chapter 4- Explaination "Please Clam, Tell me!" Lime asked wanting to know what just happened. Clam sat up from her art and looked up. "How do you know who the murderer is?" Lime pressed. "Do you know what he looks like?" Clam sat up straighter, "Finding out what he looks like is the easy part. You see in front of the cave were prints. The SkyWing's prints were right beside another dragon's prints too. They flew there from the Sand Kingdom." "Sand Kingdom? How do you know!" Lime said with amazement. "Simple, by the way which the talons were pointing which was from the West." "How do you know they didn't take a long rout?" "Ah, another clue is that I saw sand in the talons inbedded into the mud and I could see sand on the victum though it seemed to be wiped off a good bit you can just see a few small grains." "So what if the prints were from one of the investigators?" Clam chuckled happy she can share how smart she was to Lime, "Easy, by the way the mud was pressed down. Water seeps in through the mud and both sets of footprints weren't as visible as the investigator's and were filled with water." "So how do you know how the murduror LOOKS LIKE?" "Those prints are from a NightWing female as you. All dragons have different talon shapes you know." "Is it animus or can read minds?" Clam shook her head, "That there is in the mind Lime. I actually have to meet the dragon to figure that out. I have an idea why don't you come with me to investigate the dragon who saw the body eh?" Chapter 5- Meeting Merlin "I then thought I smelled blood and then I went into the cave and saw the body. I then quickly went to the MudWing police force." Clam scowled thinking about Dirt. Dirt was son of Queen Ave and asked her special permission to make a police force. It was first made out of MudWings but when Queen Ave saw how successful her son was she sent him all around Pyrriah and more types of dragons came in from all tribes... Except for the NightWings. "Do you know that dragon?" Merlin shrugged, "Never seen him in my life." "Did you see any other dragons?" "Uh... I don't think so." Merlin replied. "Why were you in the Mud Kingdom anyway?" "Erm... You see I was chasing a bird and it landed in the Mud Kingdom. While I was trying to find it I came upon the cave." "Alright that's enough. Let's go Lime." Once the two were out of Merlin's den which was on a mountainside; Lime and Clam took off into the air. "He's lying." Lime said. Clam sighed, "Yes I know." "So you smelled the victum inside his den right?" "Mm hmm. He has met him before and they have some sort of a relationship." "Can he be the murderor?" "No, I told you that it was a Female NightWing. But I agree that he's hiding something." "What are you holding?" Clam was holding in her talons a gem which shone with beauty. "Heh heh, A Dremvisitor from the murdurer. Seems like she forgot it and was too busy killing." Chapter 6- The Dream Clam opened her eyes adruptly and was inside a place full of grey mist. She can hear footsteps coming to her on the rock floor. But when she tried to find the murdurer she couldn't find her in the mist. "You have my Dreamvisitor I see." "This isn't the dragon I wanted to go into." Clam said. She was actually hoping to get into Merlin's dreams. "I have attached to it a type of homing beacon and whoever finds it I will appear. It seems like you're the lucky dragon." Clam was so happy that she couldn't help grinning. She had found the owner of the Dreamvisitor and the Murdurer. And most of all, the NightWing doesn't know that Clam found her suspect. "And who are you?" "My name is Wave." "Do you live in the Sea Kingdom?" "Actually no, I live at the border of the Mud Kingdom tommorow night." "No you don't. This dream is coming from the Rain Forest Kingdom. I'm smarter than that SeaWing. Well overall I will find you and you better give the stone to me willingly or suffer." "Fine, meet me by the Mud Kingdom border." Clam yanked away from the visitor and stood up panting. She didn't know it took that much energy away from her. At the same time Lime at the other end of the hut awakened. "How was it? Is she Animus?" "It went well and I guess she is. She enchanted the stone so that any dragon except for her can only dream to the owner which is the NightWing." "Really? So you didn't call Merlin and instead got the murdurer?" "Mm Hmm" Clam's face lit up with a smile. All of a sudden wing beats started coming. Coming fast. "Clam!" Dirt came into the enterance. "NOT AGAIN!" Clam roared. "GO AWAY!" "But Clam, it's bad news. Merlin is dead!" Chapter 7- The Pills Lime paced around the hut waiting for Clam to come back. ''What will she bring back? Will she have more clues on what killed the victums. ''Suddenly wing beats came but instead of blue there was shifting scales coming into the hut. "Hey Lime!" The red strong RainWing male: Canopy came into the hut. "You didn't visit me for a long time. Are you okay?" "Oh yes, Well me and Clam have been doing a lot of things together you know. I would LOVE to tell you all about it!" "Oh yes please." Lime flew to her hammock at her end of the hut and ushered Canopy to join her. Canopy squeezed in with her. As Lime was talking about how much fun she's had with Clam another dragon entered a room. "Canopy! Nice to meet you." Canopy jumped and nearly fell out of the hammock. "You know him?" Lime asked Clam. "Nope, I know about EVERY RainWing. It's not hard to memorize their names." "Oh you must be Princess Clam!" Canopy said and jumped down in front of Clam and bowed. Silently inside Clam felt a joy of heart but remembered that she wasn't here to be a princess. She then cuffed Canopy but her hesitation made it soft. The RainWing stepped back bewildered by her swipe. "I'm am not here to be a Princess. I'm here to help Pyrriah be a better place. Now stop bowing and sit straight." Canopy obeyed and Lime jumped down beside Canopy, "So did you figure out what killed them?" "I always knew" "Really? So what was it?" "This!" Clam held out in her webed talons a there were two tiny pebbles. "Why they're pebbles!" Canopy exclaimed. "Not just pebbles watch this." Clam went into her side of the hut and got a bowl of water (Clam always had water wherever she went) and put one pebble into the water. It solidified and Clam sat on her hind legs and looked around with a wondering look. "I need some type of prey." Lime and Canopy looked at each other with questioned faces. "Like a mouse or sheep?" "Oh and old sloth is fine. Ah HA! I'll get Gorilla's old sloth. He won't miss it at all." "WHAT!? You're going to eat it?" Lime said in shock. "Um not really. Lime, this is for science. Would you rather have another dragon to be killed or a sloth? Your choice." Lime looked at her talons. A few minuets later Clam came back with the old withered Gorilla's Sloth. "Drink this little one." Clam said in almost a hushed voice. Lime never heard her speak like that before. Clam fed the sloth the water and it lapped it up hesitantly. Almost right away it started twitching and foaming at the mouth. Lime screeched and scrambled on top of Canopy trying to get away from the horrors she was seeing. "HA! I knew it!" Clam cried. "Why did you do that?" Lime said as a tear ran down her eyes. Canopy growled at Clam, "WHY YOU SEAWING! You have no respect for the RainWing's companionship do you? You upsetted Lime!" Clam still had a smile on her face even when Canopy was roaring at her. "Don't you see? The dragons died by a pill. Though I knew that all along, I wanted to test it out! I found the pills in Merlin's cave and this time Merlin was killed by talons. NightWing talons! I could smell on the first vitum's mouth the smell of the pill! So this means that this one must be non-poisonous." In Clam's excitement poped the pill into her mouth to prove it. "WAIT!" Lime cried but Clam already swallowed. She smiled at the two but then started shivering and fell onto the ground. She shuddered and twitched and Lime cried as she saw the excact event as the dead sloth. Soon Clam went silent and Lime hugged Canopy. "HA HA HA!" Lime perked her head up tears still streaking down. Clam was rolling on her back and laughing with joy. "WHAT!?" Lime cried and looked angerly to Clam. "Ahh, you fell for it. How predictable!" Canopy became even more red and black went over half his scales, "Clam! You scared Lime half to death. That wasn't funny AT ALL!" Clam shook her head still giggling with joy. "Heh heh, sorry." Canopy out of anger flew out of the hut forgeting about Lime. "Why did you do that?" "To test you Lime. You must be tougher when you deal with these things. Don't cowar and cry like you just did. If you see me suffering or one of your friends don't stand there and do anything to help or at least think what you can do." Lime's tears went away but she looked at the dead sloth, "Why did you kill him?" "Oh, he was old and Gorilla won't miss him. If he does he'll think that he's died a peacful way. And I assure you Lime that I've ended his future sufferings. It was for the better." The green RainWing started to recover quickly and nodded. "Canopy's upset about you." "Let him be upset. I don't care." "But he might not let me work with you anymore." "Well do you like working with me?" "Yes! More fun than with the other Healers." "Then just tell him that and I bet he'll understand." Chapter 8- Meeting the NightWing Clam hid inside the bushes with Dirt and Nat beside her. Lime was also with her but was nowhere in sight. "So when we find her. Don't attack right away and wait till your signal?" Clam nodded still being silent. Suddenly a black shape came out into the moonlight and the lithe shape of a female NightWing came into view. Clam can smell her putrid NightWing breath and volcanic ash on her scales but couldn't help noticing that the smells on her were less putrid then she thought, but they still irritated her. Clam came out of the bush and lit her scales indicating to the NightWing that she was here. "It's you Wave? Do you have my Dreamvisitor?" The NightWing asked. "Yes, I do. But first you need to ask me what your name is." The NightWing laughed and Clam tried not to shrink back from her breath. "You are a cute one. So typical of normal dragons to ask such questions. Dreamattacker but I'm also known as Dream. Just give me the stone and I won't kill you." "Kill me like the other two SkyWings?" Dream hesitated and sighed after a two seconds, "I'm beaten... Let your two MudWing guards wrap my talons in vines and please show your RainWing friend too." Clam looked back to the bush they were in and nodded. Dirt and Nat ran up to Dream and roared, "Put your talons in the air!" Dream did so and the two MudWings binded her front talons and her wings. "Now I bet you want to know why I killed those two right? Heh heh, it's always like that. I can't go back to the Night Kingdom and I'm going to die anyway." "We will do that once we're in the MudWing Kingdom and take you through trial." Nat growled as he finished another knot. "Oh but you never know if I might die before then." Clam saw a glint in her blue eyes. "And plus I want to see the moon for a while before I go." "Come on guys. She won't go anywhere." Clam said. "Ah and you Wave. You should be smarter than that!" "It's Clam, Dream. And yes I'm usually smarter than this but I had a giant meal of salmon the other day and I could think straight." "Clammmmm" Dream said at a length. "Daughter of Queen Bonita, sister of Watermover and Dolphin. I know a lot about Watermover." "Of coarse you do." Clam breathed out. Thinking about her animus sister. That's one reason why she's not going to become Queen. Her sister would take the throne before her anytime. "And you are an investigator?" "Eh hem... First Consulting Detective." "Actually not the first. The Scavengers beat you." "Scavengers?" "A long story. Anyway why not hear my story? I just love telling stories." Chapter 9- Dreamattacker's Story I lived in the Night Kingdom all my life. Only by the age of four did I find out I was animus. I was never called Dreamattacker before and until I was two years old I was called Wonderstar. What a pretty name until it was changed when dragons started seeing me inside their dreams. Ha! Those were on accident and I didn't mean to ruin their lives by putting bad images into their minds and messing their dreams. I told my brother Brokenhorns about my gift but he told everydragon and my name changed into Dreamattacker. Imagine my name as Wonderstar. Such a pretty name. Well going on the Queen made me in charge of animus building stone enchanting and such. But soon I've figured out that my powers were draining and then made a Dreamvisitor so that I can still keep my dreaming abilities. Well one day I've decided to fly to the contenant and look around. I wasn't allowed to go to the contenant because the Queen wanted me as her little pet and let me do all the unbelievable magical stuff. She doesn't want me to get hurt in anyway. But I've finnaly one day escaped and was able to fly to the contanant. So one day I decided to go to the Rain Forest and look around but the RainWings didn't seem friendly so I flew for a long time and in a few days came to the SkyWing kingdom. I thought that the wheather and the mountains were nice and tried to find a home. I found an underground den and was too tired to care if another animal was sleeping in there. I woke up by the tapping of a talon and the smell of smoke. I lifted my head to be staring face to face with a SkyWing. I was blocked and I couldn't get out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come here. Please don't hurt me!" I wailed. The SkyWing looked at me pitifully with his dark red eyes. "Oh no I mean... I just found this place. It isn't mine, but I kinda just stumbled into here. Er... are you a NightWing?" I knew I was probably stinking horrifically and that the SkyWing wanted to go away from me. "Umm yes?" I said. I knew that NightWings were secretive and only special dragons can go to the contenant. But didn't dragons always see them or did they hide themselves even here? "Wow, I've never seen a NightWing before." The SkyWing said. There was silence and I can sense that the SkyWing was feeling this way too, "Er, the name is Owl." The SkyWing said, "What- what is your name?" I gulped, "Um, Dreamattacker I mean Wonderstar or um... Dreamstar?" I didn't want him to know my real name just incase he knew me. And plus I wanted him to think I had a pretty name like Wonderstar or Dreamstar. "Dreamattacker, so do you attack dreams or something?" Silence followed and Owl sensed my hesitancy to answer that question. "Well if you want to be alone then I'll just look for another den and-" "No please, stay. I haven't talked to anyone for a few days." So that was the first time I have ever met the brave and handsome Owl. But the thing was, as SkyWing scouts flew overhead some have seen with their hawk-like-eyes my black scales in the day and reported to Queen Carmine. She sent her two special assasines to kill both me and Owl thinking that we already contaminated the blood-line of SkyWings just by meeting with each other. But they didn't get rid of Owl that easily. They gave him a chance by leaving letters in front of our den saying: ''Owl, we know what you are doing. Surrender and leave the NightWing until tommorow at the den. If you try to escape with her we will hunt you down and kill both of you. If you surrender now no harm will come to any of you. '' You see, it is a high crime to mate with anyone outside of your tribe bloodline. But we took the risk and vowed that we won't live without each other and flew away toward the SeaWing kingdom where there were thousands of islands which we can rest and live the rest of our days. So the same night we flew away. But sadly the two SkyWing Assasins: Merlin and Crimson went after us and knew exactly what our plan was. I tried to flap my wings as hard as possible but I couldn't beat Owl's larger more aerodynamic wing span and he had to slow down so that I can keep up. When we were over the Mud Kingdom the two assasins came into view behind us like little red stars in the night. "They're coming!" I breathed to Owl and he looked behind to see them coming. I was tired and blood ran up my head. So Owl put me onto his back and he flew faster. It seemed like hours before the ocean came underneath us and the two assasins were barely an inch away from us. Owl was slowing down and I knew he was tired. Suddenly I heard hissing noises from behind us and I knew that the SkyWings were about to turn us into fried dragon. (Dreamattacker chuckled at this comment) So Owl threw me down into the ocean at the last second before I was burnt to nothing. My back was facing the ocean as I fell and I saw the two assasins engulf Owl with their fire. (At this remark Dreamattacker took a breif pause) As I hit the water I couldn't help thinking about my poor friend, Owl. Who saved my life and would sacrifice to keep me safe. Thankfully there were a lot of waves and the assasins couldn't find me in all the comotion of the water so they took me for dead and flew away. The current took me back to the shore by the Rain Forest and dawn was already breaking. I guess the NightWings found me and took me back to the City. The Queen was very angry at me and she was so angry that she kept me in chains in her fortress making me do simple animus tasks. But one day I layed an egg. Quite inexpectedly. It wasn't like NightWing eggs but had a strange reddish glow. The Queen took it away and I never seen it again. She knew what happened when I was at the contenant and soon a council was held that they will exicute me for disobeying the law which was made with all the dragons in Pyrriah and have made a High Crime. I then used a lot of my power to escape back to the contenant. My first thing to do was to kill both Merlin and Crimson. My two worst enemies. I was smarter than the normal murderor and instead decided to play a little game with them. I followed them all over and knew exactly what their plans were. When Merlin had a party to attend to at the Sand Kingdom to celebrate Queen Sand-dune's Hatching Day I followed him. When he came back out of the castle he was drunk and got separated from the group. I took this oportunity to lead him farther away into one of my makeshift caves in the Mud Kingdom. Once he got over the drunkeness I offered him the two pills. He ate one I ate one. I didn't care if I died, there was nothing left for me in this world and I could feel inside the monster about to come out from my animus abilities. Well, Merlin died and to make the investigators think that it was a normal death I cut myself open and poured blood over him. (Dreamattacker showed a giant wound on her tail covered by a little bit of leaves) I then tried to follow Crimson but I forgot that I left my Dreamvisitor at the cave. That was when I called Clam here. Well after that I didn't have time to get my Dreamvisitor for I knew my time was coming very near. But as I crept up to Crimson while he was in his den and show him the pills. Well that was a disaster! (Dreamvisitor laughed) He suddenly attacked and I had to kill him right away and fled. I then decided that I might live a while longer and give a message to Brokenhorns before I died. But not I guess I have you guys to comfort me in my time of death. (Dreamvisitor smiled at her remark) Chapter 10- Only the Beginning The next day Clam got news that Dreamvisitor died in the night with the Dreamvisitor my her side. Clam smiled knowing that she died in a peaceful way. She remembered the last thing Dreamattacker said last night before she was taken away by the MudWings, "You are young Clam, there will be many more trials and difficulties. This was nothing and just a little scratch in the road. But trust me, as you become more experienced you'll see that you'll wish you're still with your mother. But trust me Clam, NEVER GIVE UP." Clam looked at her reflection in a bowl of water and whispered, "Goodbye friend" "Who are you talking to?" Lime said from her hammock. "Oh, just talking to myself." "Wait so... Why did Merlin tell us that he didn't know who Crimson was?" "He is like normal dragons. Scared. He probably thought that because of his relationship with Crimson that he will get in-trouble too." After some more silence Lime spoke again. "Canopy talked again with me today." "What did you say?" "I said that I'll stay with you. He agreed with me if it was what I wanted to do." Clam nodded, "It'll get much more exciting than it is now. We're only in the beginning. Are you sure you want to do that? You'll wish you were still a Healer." "Oh I know, but I don't want to live a normal RainWing's life. I want to live with adventure by my side. And I want to be friends with you." Clam smiled at Lime, "Lime, you are my busom friend, and my only friend for that matter." And that's the adventures of Clam and Lime and their beginning to the adventures of life ''and death. '' The Missing Queen - Preview Chapter 1 Lime entered the hut but a strange smell came to her. What was it? She lifted her head and started to sniff. Suddenly a roar split her ears. She jumped onto her hammock looking around for where the sound came from. "It's only me." Clam said from her side of the hut. Lime's fear came into curiosity and she glided off her hammock into Clam's room. As she landed, Lime's talon was stepping into red goo. "What is this?" She asked Clam "Oh, just some Strawberrie Jam... Well I think it's jam." Lime whipped it off her talons and looked up to see what Clam had. Inside Clam's arms was a Leopard. "A Leopard?" Lime asked, "Aren't they dangerous?" "Nah" At the same time the adult spotted cat bit down on Clam's talon. "Egh! He's just playing!" Clam mummbled between the pain. "Why not just have a sloth?" "Eh, sloths are boring. They can't play with you like a cat can do." "How do you know it's a he?" "Just Look!" Clam shoved the cat's butt into Lime's face. "OHH OKAY!" Lime exclaimed and Clam placed the cat down. She was busy making a vine leash for him. "Did you name him?" "Yep, I named him Sherlock." "Sherlock? What does that mean?" "I don't know. I saw it on one of the Scavenger's scrolls" "You read the Scavenger Language?" "Only read, I can't speak it. My voice is too low." Clam then tried to mimic the Scavenger sounds. To Lime's ears it sounded like "Wooble struckle huyab buiop wo wo" Once Clam finished tieing up Sherlock to a vine as a collar and a leash there was shuffling around them. "What's that?" Clam said. "Probably a RainWing." Lime answered. "No" Clam took in a deep breath from her nostrils. It then followed with some ear twitching. Even her SeaWIng scales seemed to also twitch. "We're being watched by three male SandWing guards. One is a female." At the same moment both Lime and Clam were gaged with rope and engulfed in bags which smelled of camel dung. ''Read more of The Missing Queen to read the rest of this story. '' Characters Queens SeaWing: Queen Bonita MudWing: Queen Ave SandWing: Queen Sand-dune SkyWing: Queen Carmine RainWing: Queen Passion NightWing: Unknown Regular Characters Clam: A SeaWing with a fish ingraving of jewels on her wing. Monarch: A RainWing male assistant of Clam Lime: A female RainWing and is Clam's co-worker Dirt: A tough MudWing investigator Nat: Another MudWing investigator Merlin: A SkyWing male Canopy: A male, red colored RainWing and is Lime's best friend. Gorilla: A male RainWing Dreamattacker: An animus NightWing with blue eyes. Brokenhorns: A NightWing male with broken horns. Owl: A male SkyWing with black and Orange scales with Red eyes. Crimson: A SkyWing male Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (QueenClam) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)